


Quiet Years? Yeah Right.

by Lady_Helsing



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: frienship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Helsing/pseuds/Lady_Helsing
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots and drabbles for the 2017 Boys of Summer Challenge! It's also a look into small and large events that happen to the boys (and girls) between Power and A Part.





	Quiet Years? Yeah Right.

I lost the bet.

 

Kento stared at the dish of two peppers on the table. Not just any papers. Ghost Chili Peppers. Sitting directly across from these hot as the sun creations of earth-was Rowen looking very determined and anxious all at the same time. _I didn’t even know he could make that face._

“Rowen, why do you have ghost chilies?” Cye knew his friend was not overly fond of spicy food. So either he bought the wrong thing, again, or something else was up.

“…I’m going to eat one.”

“Come again?”

“Dude, you do those are the hottest peppers known to mankind. I hear they use the juice from those in pepper spray. Why the hell are you going to eat one?!”

“This isn’t for one of those challenge video things on youtube again is it?” Ryo wasn’t sure he wanted the answer.

“No.” He let out a sigh, “I lost a bet.”

Cye looked horror struck, “What on gods green earth did you and Sileny bet on this time?!”

“Baseball,” Sage answered for his friend.

Ryo raised a brow, “Sileny doesn’t watch sports.” He’d never seen her watch them at least. Rachel would watch basketball with him and Cye but that was about it.

“No. But yesterday the Tigers played the Giants. Rowen’s been going on for _days_ about this upcoming game. Sileny finally had enough and placed a bet with him to eat the spiciest thing he could find if his team lost.”

And they had. Pretty badly too.

The leader looked at his friend with pure sympathy. “And you went with that?”

He nodded.

“I’m pretty sure she doesn’t want you to burn your mouth off.”

Kento poked one of the peppers with a butter knife, “Can’t you just not and say you did?”

Rowen gave him an annoyed look, “You’re kidding right?”

“I am not kidding!”

The sound of the door closing made them turn, “What’s going on?” Rachel looked at them.

“On top of the weekly pizza night, Rowen is courting a painful date with these,” Hardrock pokes the peppers again, “Because he lost a bet.”

“Peppers?”

“Ghost chilie peppers.” Cye looked at her then at Sileny.

The older girl face-palmed, “Seriously? That’s what you go with?”

“You said the spiciest thing I could fine.” He picked one up by the stem and wiggled it in her direction.

Sage looked at Rachel, “I’m sure our doctor can agree eating those isn’t a good idea.”

“Probably not. Why did you get two of them? How did you get two of them?!”

“I’m a foodie with resources.”

No one argued with that.

“Rowen.” Sileny walked to the table and stood across from him, “Why didn’t you just go to the McDonalds on the corner and get the hot n’ spicy?” The blank look she received was all the answer she needed. You didn’t give that a single thought… “Du tråkig pilhuvudet*…You either go way too far or not far enough, is there no middle ground with you?”

Ryo leaned over to Rachel, “What was that first bit?”

“I don’t know exactly. But she calls him that whever he really irriates her.”

“No there is not.” Rowen admitted to her, “I got the ghost chilies because it was the first thing that came to mind.”

“This hot little bugger is the first thing you thought of?” The potter shook his head.

The archer glared.

“Okay fine.” Sileny put her hands on her hips, “You lost. You eat a piece of it.”

“Sileny!”

“What? A small piece won’t kill him.”

“You two are not allowed to make bets anymore!” Rachel stared them both down.

“I second that.” Wildfire shook his head.

 

* * *

*Du tråkig pilhuvudet = You dull arrowhead - if my translator is right.

 


End file.
